Mantan? (CHANBAEK)
by 1055am
Summary: Baekhyun bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sayangnya 'lupa' dengan dirinya. CHANBAEK/Gender switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Invitation**

 **The Wedding's**

 **Yook Sungjae Kim Sohyun**

* * *

"ck gadis ini benar benar serius dengan ucapannya" ucap seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan mata yang masih membaca sebuah undangan yang dipegangnya.

Matanya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang kini berdering dan menampilkan nama seseorang di layarnya. Dengan cepat pria tersebut menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"hm?"

"yak! Kau sudah menerima undanganku kan?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana dengan suara yang hm cukup menyikiti telinga.

"ya. Kau benar benar serius ternyata" si pria masih memegang undangan yang kini dibolak-balik tidak jelas. Sekedar mempermainkan undangan tersebut.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah 24 asal kau tau" suara di seberang sana kembali dengan nada normal.

"ya aku tau"

"datanglah Park Chanyeol! Aku akan mengejarmu ke ujung dunia jika kau tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanku."

"sayangnya bumi ini tidak memiliki ujung, nona Kim"

Chanyeol, pria tersebut tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"dasar bodoh! Itu hanya kiasan, Park Chanyeol bodoh. Aku tutup. Aku sibuk!" lalu sang penelpon segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut tanpa keraguan. Tidak memperdulikan kekesalan Chanyeol yang jengkel dengan sifat teman dekatnya itu.

"2 minggu lagi. Baiklah aku akan datang, Sohyun-ah.." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Dia seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang tampan. Seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya yang kini dipegang olehnya. Pria tampan tentu saja mempunya banyak mantan kekasih, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau pasti berapa jumlah wanita yang pernah berkencan dengannya. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan itu.

Sang CEO yang tiba tiba mendapat undangan dari teman dekatnya semasa kuliah. Bukan bukan, Kim Sohyun bukan salah satu mantan kekasih Chanyeol jika kalian ingin tau. Gadis seumuran Chanyeol itu hanya teman dekat, cukup dekat untuk berbagi cerita kehidupan percintaan mereka, khususnya Sohyun yang sudah berkencan 5 tahun dengan kekasihnya, Sungjae. 

"Baekhyunie ayo cepat" ucap sang ibu setelah pintu kamar anak gadisnya terbuka.

Nampak seorang gadis di depan cermin sedang memoleskan eyeliner dengan lihai lalu memoleskan lipstick pada bibir tipisnya. Selesai. Gadis tersebut terlihat sangat cantik dengan make up naturalnya.

"ya, aku selesai eomma" senyum manis terlihat di wajah gadis cantik yang kini menghampiri ibunya itu. "Luhan bilang akan menyusul nanti dengan Sehun" sang ibu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Sepasang ibu dan anak yang terlihat sepadan dengan wajah cantik mereka kini berjalan menuju depan rumah dimana sang ayah dan mobilnya berada.

"ayo jalan. Tidak enak dengan yang lain jika kita terlambar terlalu lama"

Mobil yang berisikan keluarga kecil itupun melaju menuju rumah saudara mereka.

"Kau benar benar serius akan menikah, Sohyun-ah?"

"iya eonnie. Wae? Aku sudah 24" Sohyun menghentikan acara menyamilnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"hm ya. Itu berarti aku juga 24" Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan jawabannyaa itu. Gadis itu membolak-balikkan undangan yang ada di tangannya. "kenapa kau menikah secepat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"oh Tuhan. Ayolah eonnie, aku sudah 24 dan aku sudah 5 tahun dengan Sungjae oppa. Apa salahnya?" gadis berponi itu kembali melanjutkan acara menyamilnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kakak sepupunya ini. Dia sudah sangat menantikan ini bahkan sejak masih kuliah dulu. "bahkan Luhan eonnie menikah umur 22. Dia berpacaran dengan Sehun oppa hanya 3 tahun"

"2 tahun asal kau tau" Baekhyun mengoreksi ucapan Sohyun dengan nada datar. "tapi Sohyun-ah, kau masih mempunyai masa muda yang panjang"

"kau benar benar tidak mengerti eonnie. Astaga." Kali ini gadis bermarga Kim itu benar benar kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi kakak sepupunya ini.

"sudahlah Sohyun-ah.. jangan hiraukan Baekhyun eonnie. Dia hanya tau tentang obat. Tidak akan tau tentang kapan kita harus menikah." Ucap seorang gadis lain yang baru datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang kesal setelah mendengar ucapan sepupunya ini.

"ck bukan tentang obat, bodoh. Lagipula aku hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi S2 ku akan selesai" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Gadis ini memang sedang mati matian menyelesaikan gelar S2nya. Cukup susah untuk menyelesaikan studimu sementara kau juga bekerja sebagai Apoteker di sebuah rumah sakit. "lagipula aku tidak akan menikah secepat itu. Hmm mungkin 3 atau 4 tahun lagi. Mencari pria untuk dijadikan suami itu repot kau tau."

"lupakan tentang calon suami. Kau bahkan terakhir kali berkencan saat umur 17 tahun" Tawa kedua gadis lain -Sohyun dan Jennie- terdengar sangat keras. Baekhyun yang jengkel dan merasa terhinapun segera pergi dari kamar sepupunya itu. 

**Waaaaaahhh ini ff pertama aku hihihi** **gimana gimana? Lanjut gaa? hmm kalo gaada yang mau lanjut gapapa sih. tapi maaf yaa aku bakal tetep lanjutin ff ini HAHAHA** **review ya jangan lupa biar bisa diperbaiki ceritanya biar makin seruuu..** **thanks sudah baca**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun dan keluarganya kini sedang berada di meja makan. Menikmati sarapan mereka sebelum berangkat menuju gereja yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tempat pengucapan janji suci antara Sohyun dan Sungjae. Luhan, sepupu Baekhyun yang sudah dari kecil tinggal bersama keluarga Baekhyun, juga berada di meja makan itu bersama sang suami -Sehun- dan sang anak.

Ddrrttt Ddrrrtttt..

Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilan telfonnya.

"selamat pagi dokter Han?" sapa gadis itu dengan ramah dan sopan.

 _"selamat pagi nona Byun. Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"_

"hari ini? Apa itu sangat mendesak, dokter Han?" Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan nada ramah dan sopannya. Bagaimanapun dia sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya saat ini.

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan memandang Baekhyun dengan rasa pensaran .

 _"ya. Pasien sedang membutuhkan keputusan dari tim medis secepatnya. Kami sangat membutuhkan tim farmasi untuk keputusan tersebut"_

"baiklah dokter Han. saya akan sampai dalam 15 menit... Ne." Baekhyun segera meminum susu paginya dan berdiri dari kursi yang membuat anggota keluarganya heran dengan sikap Baekhyun. "aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. sangat mendadak, eomma"

"kita akan menghadiri pernikahan Sohyun, Baek. Bukankah kau sudah cuti hari ini?" tanya ayah Baekhyun

"ya harusnya begitu appa. tapi ini lebih penting, oke? kami harus diskusi secepatnya. Aku berangkat, eomma appa"

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju garasi mobilnya.

"aku akan meminta maaf pada Sohyun nanti malam"

 ** _Pukul 7 PM_**

Taman tempat pesta pernikahan tersebut terlihat sangat ramai. Sang mempelai wanita dan pria kini sedang menghampiri kerabat yang ingin mereka temui.

Sohyun kini menghampiri teman kuliahnya yang beberapa datang dengan pasangan mereka.

"Irene benar benar pintar memilih lelaki. Ya! Kekasihmu sangat tampan ya Tuhan" Sohyun membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya pada Irene. sedangkan Irene hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"lihatlah. Irene eonnie sudah memiliki tunangan. Park Chanyeol bagaimana denganmu?" Sohyun tertawa mengejek pada Chanyeol, yang diejek hanya diam melanjutkan memakan makanan yang diambilnya.

"makananmu sangat enak. kau memasak sendiri?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang menurutnya tidak berguna. _Terus saja kalian membullyku jika tidak aku hentikan pembicaraan ini._ batinnya.

"hyung, kalau Irene menikah apakah kau akan datang ke pestanya?" tanya Taeyong yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol

"tentu saja bodoh. dia juga temanku"

"dan kau tidak membawa kekasihmu di pernikahan mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada mengejek yang sangat ketara. Membuat seluruh teman mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga satu persatu dari mereka memutuskan undur diri. Kali ini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Sohyun yang masih berada di tempat.

"kau tidak bersama suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"dia bersama teman temannya. Lagipula nanti aku akan bersama dengannya semalaman" Sohyun tersenyum malu membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat malam pertama mereka.

"ck dasar -"

"SOHYUN-AH! AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA YAAMPUN" seorang gadis baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk sang pengantin wanita, membuat tubuh mereka sedikit limbung. untung saja Sohyun dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Maafkan aku baru datang. Maafkan aku tidak hadir di gereja tadi"

"ya. dan kau benar benar baru datang saat pesta. apa maumu nona Byun? kau tidak menganggapku sepupu lagi?" tanya Sohyun. gadis itu benar benar kesal dengan sepupunya yang sangat sibuk itu. Bahkan tadi saat ia melihat keluarga Baekhyun datang dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak bisa datang ke gereja, ia bersumpah akan membuang semua stok susu strawberry milik sepupunya. Sohyun benar benar kesal pada Baekhyun.

"pasienku tadi membutuhkanku Sohyun-ah.. maafkan aku ya, ya?"

Ugh Baekhyun benar benar membuat Sohyun luluh dengan _puppy eye_ sandalannya.

"Ekhem"

oh kedua gadis itu melupakan seseorang ternyata. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju asal suara.

"kau melupakanku Sohyun-ah"

"Oppa.. maaf ya. Sepupuku ini benar benar menyebalkan" kata Sohyun. "oh iya Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Baekhyun, sepupuku. Baek eonnie, dia Chanyeol. tampan kan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun serasa kaku melihat siapa pria di depannya ini. _Ayolah Baek, bersikap biasa saja, belum tentu dia mengingatmu._ batinnya

"Hai. aku Park Chanyeol, aku dan Sohyun berteman dekat saat kuliah" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan manis dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"aku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun. padahal dia sudah merasa memberikan senyum paling manis untuk gadis cantik ini. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan memasang senyum lebih manis lagi.

"ya. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Baekhyun-ssi"

DEG

Baekhyun spontan menundukkan kepalanya. Benar dugaannya tadi, Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya.

.

"Sohyun-ah aku akan menemui eomma-mu dulu" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sohyun, Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Chanyeol. kemanapun, asal jauh dari pandangan Chanyeol sehingga pria itu akan melupakannya _lagi_.

"aku seperti pernah melihatnya" kata Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"jangan menggodanya! Dia gadis baik baik asal kau tau!"

Sohyun sangat mengerti dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Chanyeol bukan seorang player, dia tidak meniduri wanita sembarangan. Dia hanya mengencani banyak wanita dan jika tidak cocok akan meminta putus dengan baik baik. Bahkan Chanyeol juga meminta maaf pada mantan wanitanya. Tapi tetap saja, Sohyun tidak mau Baekhyun berakhir menyedihkan seperti mantan kekasih Chanyeol lainnya.

* * *

 **TBC** **.** **.** **Terimakasih sudah baca ff ini hahaha sebenernya ini ff _based on true story_ ya cuma dilebihkan dikit untuk memberi kesan drama.**

 **Buat yang nanya direview, Chanyeol itu badboy apa bukan hm sebenernya ga badboy banget lah yaa cuma dia suka ganti ganti pacar karena pengen cari yang pas. Sama kayak alasan kebanyakan cowo jaman sekarang haha**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa.. Thanks ***


	3. Chapter 3

_"hmm aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk kekasihku nanti hihihi" kata seorang gadis kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya._

 _"kau kan sudah pernah berpacaran" seorang bocah laki-laki yang seumuran dengan si gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si gadis mungil di sebelahnya._

 _"tapi aku belum pernah berciuman"_

 _"benarkah? aku juga belum pernah berciuman" kata si bocah laki-laki tersebut, membuat gadis kecil di sebelahnya menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman saja sekarang?"_

 _"kita kan tidak berpacaran. lagipula aku kan sudah bilang akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk kekasihku nanti"_

 _"yasudah kita berpacaran saja ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung, ayo pergi ke ruang rapat sekarang"

Pria tinggi dengan kulit yang hmm sedikit sawo matang yang membuat dirinya memiliki karisma yang sangatkuat tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan seorang CEO yang kini sedang duduk dan melamun entah memikirkan apa.

"Chanyeol Hyung ayo.. Kita sudah ditunggu" si pria berkulit eksotis mendekati meja Chanyeol

"Jongin"

"adap apa hyung?"

"apa kau pernah bermimpi tapi kau seperti benar-benar pernah merasakan apa yang ada terjadi dalam mimpimu?" Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Jongin menghela nafas berat melihat atasannya sedikit aneh sejak beberapa hari lalu, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Bahkan atasannya itu tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini.

"kita batalkan saja rapat sialan itu" ya, itu keputusan yang tepat menurut Jongin. Percuma saja mereka rapat sedangkan sang CEO sedang berada pada kondisi tidak jelas seperti ini. "Ayo kita ke coffe shop hyung. Ayo.." Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol membuat sang CEO bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"aku semalam bermimpi tentang sepasang gadis mungil dan bocah laki-laki sedang mengobrol tentang ciuman pertama" kata Chanyeol setelah meminum cappucino yang dipesannya tadi.

"lalu kenapa hyung? itu hanya mimpi"

"tidak hanya semalam, itu terjadi sudah 4 malam berturut-turut. dan rasanya benar-benar seperti aku berada di posisi itu secara langsung"

"lalu apa?"

"gadis kecil itu selalu ada di pikiranku" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan mimpi yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Selalu tentang gadis kecil, bocah laki-laki, dan tentang ciuman pertama. Dan hal itu terjadi sejak malam pesta pernikahan Sohyun, 4 hari yang lalu.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan menggunakan jas putih sedang berjalan melalui koridor menuju ke ruangannya. Dengan langkah yang anggun bak putri kerajaan, wanita dengan paras cantik mendekati sempurna itu terus tersenyum menyapa satu persatu pasien yang terlihat di sepanjang koridor.

"Miss Byun, akan ada pasien konsultasi jam 2 siang nanti" salah seorang asisten apoteker menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Apotek rumah sakit

"baiklah. Terimakasih Yerim-ah"Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengambil map kuning yang diberikan oleh Jung Yerim. "oh iya, kira-kira ada berapa pasien yang akan konsultasi nanti?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Yerim menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"setauku hanya 2 Miss" Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangannya sendiri.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam sejak Baekhyun memberikan konsultasi kepada pasien. Sebagai seorang Apoteker, tentu Baekhyun juga berperan penting dalam membantu menyembuhkan kondisi pasien. Setelah satu setengah jam berisitirahat, hm sebenarnya tidak benar-benar istirahat seperti yang kalian bayangkan, sebagai mahasiswa S2 tentunya Baekhyun juga mengerjakan tugas dari sang dosen. Saat Baekhyun hendak keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

"apa kau Apotekernya?" Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya diam melihat siapa pria yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"hei, aku tanya apa kau Apoteker?" suara bass dari pria itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari mode terkejutnya.

"ah y-ya.. maaf, aku sedikit terkejut tadi. Silahkan duduk", dengan cepat Baekhyun mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi seorang profesional dalam bidangnya. Wanita berjas putih itu kembali ke kursi berhadapan dengan si pasien.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun

Pria di depannya ini meletakkan beberapa jenis obat di meja Baekhyun, "Kenapa dokter memberiku obat ini? Dia kira aku gila?" tanyanya dengan nada emosi

Baekhyun mengambil obat yang diletakkan oleh Chanyeol. Ya, si pria yang datang dengan penuh emosi dan megejutkan Baekhyun tadi adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membaca nama obat yang diberikan Chanyeol, "tuan Park Chanyeol, apa anda sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk? Maksudku bukan kejiwaan anda, mungkin anda sedang dalam keadaan gelisah atau depresi akhir-akhir ini?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu dengan kencang saat ini. _Bersikaplah profesional Baek, dia hanya Park Chanyeol._ batinnya

"hm y-ya.. bisa dibilang seperti itu. tapi tunggu, bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

 _Sial. Dia benar-benar lupa 'lagi' padaku. Apa ingatannya seburuk itu._

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, sepupu Kim Sohyun. Kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu" Baekhyun tersenyum

DEG

 _bagaimana bisa? senyum itu seperti gadis kecil dalam mimpiku.. ya, itu benar-benar sama. aku yakin._ batin Chanyeol.

"ah ya, aku ingat. kau bahkan menolak jabatan tanganku waktu itu" Chanyeol tertawa mengingat sikap Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"maaf atas sikapku waktu itu" kata Baekhyun yang kini menunduk menahan malu. Dia benar-benar seperti remaja labil malam itu. Memalukan.

Ddrttttt Dddrttttt

Ponsel di saku Chanyeol bergetar menampilkan nama _Yoora Noona_ di layarnya.

"hm Baekhyun-ssi sebentar ya" kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"ya noona?" sapanya

 _"antar aku ke bandara. sekarang!"_

"aku tidak bi- YAK! sialan!" sambungan terputus tiba-tiba. Sudah jelas siapa yang memutus sambungan secara terpihak.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan mencoba mengatur emosinya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan data-data pasiennya.

"hm maaf Baekhyun-ssi, aku ada keperluan mendadak sekarang. Bisakah kau mencatat nomor ponselmu? Aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk jadwal konsultasi lain waktu" Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun.

"sudah. kita akan konsultasi kapanpun kau punya waktu, Chanyeol-ssi." kata Baekhyun setelah mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu aku permisi. selamat sore, Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan kepada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya. Menghela nafas berat seolah semua beban ada di pundaknya.

"kenapa aku memberikan nomor ponselku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **Waaaaah terimakasih terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Maaf kalau ff ini hm sedikit aneh atau memang sangat aneh, kalian bisa memberikan kritik dan saran apapun di kolom review yaa..**

 **Hari ini 29 Januari, aku update 2 chapter nih.. Jangan lupa review yaa ^^**

 **Terimakasih :***


End file.
